1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of an apparatus for exercising the human body, in particular, the back and joints, and the preventive and remedial treatment of associated health problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus designed for free hanging by the hands is well known in the art. Its value as a preventive and remedial therapeutic exercise is equally well known. Most of the apparatus designed for such purposes consist of stationary bars or gripping devices. A significant advance in the art was made when toggle bars were developed whereby a bar is hingedly suspended at its midpoint and gripped at its outer ends so that by certain movement of the body, a person could cause the bar to oscillate, providing beneficial results. A primary example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,642. However, problems existed in finding handles which could be securingly gripped by users with minimal complications and simple, economical and strong designs for the bar as a whole. It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved toggle bar for brachiation in place by the upper limbs for preventive and remedial exercise and health purposes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toggle bar which has improved gripping handles which are formed integrally with the bar.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toggle bar with handles which allow gripping without obstruction from other parts of the bar.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toggle bar which requires a minimum number of parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toggle bar which has increased structural strength.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toggle bar which is easy to use.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying drawings.